Sudden Heat
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: The surfing gang returns to the hotel with an another summer of drama and relantionships. FinXReef and EmmaXTy and maybe LoXBroseph. I do not own Stoked.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm totally stoked (which I do not own) about this new story!**

The summer ended and the group had gone back to school and went home. After hard months of studying, summer was here again and the gang was finally reuniting.

Fin and Reef entered the tacky looking hotel early, so they have more time to surf. Fin looked the same except her blonde layered hair was a little longer that brushed her shoulders. Reef looked the same also except he was taller. They sighed in relief, thankful that the place wasn't trashed like last time; they chuckled at that memory. The two wondered over to Johnny who waved happily at them. He was looked the same except he was a little taller. Reef bumped fist with Johnny, "What's up dude!"

"Not much, you here early for the waves?" Johnny asked, smirked slightly. They smiled sheepishly, knowing that the guy knew that the two loved to surf more than anything. Johnny waved them off seeing that he had a customer waiting to be served, and Bummer would hate if Johnny ignored them longer. He shivered at the consequences.

Before reaching the doors to go do a surf session, they heard a feminine voice calling out to them. They saw an excited Lo rushing towards them, with Ty following close behind. Lo wrapped Fin and Reef into a tight hug and blabbing on how much she missed them. Lo was taller but still looked the same. Ty, on the other hand, looked more muscular and manly, and he grew a good few inches.

"Oh my gosh! I totally missed you guys!" Lo gushed happily.

"Careful Lo, you're going to suffocate them," Ty teased his sister as she squeezed the life out of Reef and Fin, Lo let go and stuck her tounge out at him childishly. Lo squealed running off somewhere and bringing back a tall blonde.

"Broseph!" They exclaimed, recongizing the teenage boy. He grinned lazily, and slugged his arms around Lo's and Fin's shoulders.

"Wassup dudes! Goin' catch some waves?" Broseph asked eagerly. Reef nodded.

"Yeah, you wanna go to 'The Office?'" Fin asked, the three nodded and Lo and Ty went to go change and told them that they will catch up. Broseph stretched and walked out with Fin and Reef. The reached the beach with their surfboards and inhale the scent of sand and the salty waters. Fin, Broseph, and Reef rushed towards the ocean and jumped on the boards. They paddled farther out and caught a few waves along with fancy tricks. Soon Ty and Lo came out and joined the others. After their surf session, the five gather around a campfire and talked about the school year.

"So why isn't Emma here?" Lo asked curiously, looking around for her redhead friend. The others looked around noticing that Emma was in fact not here. Fin shrugged and lounged out on a log, enjoying the heat of the fire warming her toes.

"She said that she had to compete for something, so she couldn't come early with us," Fin explained. Everyone perked up.

"A surf competition?" Lo asked, a smile on her face.

"She didn't say but she says she still loves to surf, and can't wait to into the waves again," Fin exclaimed, after popping a roasted marshmallow into her mouth. A few small smiles were on the faces of our favorite surfers, but other than that. It was complete silence, but was interrupted by the buzz of Fin's IPhone. The blonde picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, her face lit up. "Oh hi Emma!" Everyone jolted out of their seats and dashed to Fin's side, to get in the conservation. The blonde squealed and got up, "Really! That's great! Oh, did you win?" Fin smiled and shut her phone after a while, she looked at her friends and grinned, "That was Emma! She's probably on her way right now, she may be here by morning!"

Everyone cheered in happiness, and Lo noted that Ty was smiling brightly and looked at the starry midnight black night with a dreamily look on his face. Lo smirked and walked to him, "What's up?"

"It's been so long," he said with a sigh, before frowning, "Do you think she changed?" Lo shook her head.

"No, you idiot," Lo exclaimed, hitting Ty on the back of the head.

Ty didn't answer.

Lo groaned, "Ugh! Ever since I told you that Emma liked you, you've been all weird." Ty glared at her and start to watch the stars again, Lo rolled her eyes and went to the others. Ty had in fact been feeling light with his emotions, he wanted Emma to come back so badly. Sure Ty wasn't into her before, he didn't even knew she was crushing on him until Lo told him. He wasn't too bright when it came to girls liking him anyways. Since when did guys knew about this stuff? Ty closed his eyes and reminded himself about when Emma worked here and her klutzy self. The idea excited Ty when he thought about the time when their lips brushed against each other when Emma almost drowned. A worry shiver went down Ty's spine, he didn't like remembering of her drowing; that was painful. Last summer, Ty even admit that Emma was adorable.

**Thanks for reading and R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Stoked.**

Everything was still the same when I got to Sunset Beach; the waves were still tasteful and high as I remember, the scenery was still fresh as sun tan lotion and the scent of salty sea waters. Even the hotel looked the same, I tossed my long dark red hair over my shoulder as a smile appeared on my face. I was back home.

I made my way over to Bummer at the front counter, "Excuse me, I would like to check in."

Bummer smiled brightly and rushed behind the counter, "Good morning ma'am, I'm the manager of this hotel. Please, if there is anything you need; just call me." He even added a wink which made me shiver.

"It's me, Emma," I pointed out, his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh," Bummer mumbled quickly with a blush and hurry off somewhere. I absentmindly chuckled and went to the staff house, I hope they got some improvements-or a new house. That thing was a smelly dump! The lack of hot water, walls falling down, skunk attacks, military food; oh good times. Nope, I was wrong when I saw the same house. I smiled when I saw Lo and Fin talking, I called out to them and they gave me an odd look.

"Oh hi, who are you?" Lo asked, not quite sure on what to say. I laughed at her, I understood why she didn't recongized me. My red hair was much more darker and longer, which was out of its' ponytail. My dark blue eyes turned to the color of colbat, and my face features changed a little. My freckles turned light which was almost unnoticable and my features turned more mature. I was thinner too.

"Emma?" Fin asked, I nodded excitedly. Lo squealed and tackled me into a hug.

"Ohmigosh! You changed so much!" Lo shrieked happily.

"Yo what's with all de drama!" Broseph cried, walking out to the front yard where girls were screaming on top of their lungs. He looked towards me with confused, "You the new staff member, brah?"

"It's me, Emma!" I said gleefully.

"Emma?" Reef questioned, sticking his head out of the door. He caught sight of me and he ran towards me, "EMMA!

"Hey Reef," I greeted.

"Lookin' good Alberta," Broseph said with a small nod.

"Wanna go surfing?" Emma asked excitedly, everyone agreed as they grabbed their surfboards and ran to the beach. They got out to the water and Broseph and Reef got the first wave, so it was just us girls.

"So where are you working Lo?" I asked looking over at my brunette friend. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'm in housecleaning," Lo grumbled, I turned to Fin who slightly smirked.

"I'm the new surf instructor."

"Isn't that Reef's job?" I asked.

"Was last summer, he doesn't know which makes it the beauty of it," Fin exclaimed. Lo and I exchange glanced, "Are you sure you don't just like him?" Fin scoffed, "As if I would like that momma boy, stuck up, hot jerk!"

Lo and I were smirking now, Lo said, "You said 'hot' Fin."

Insert Fin's red blush right here.

"That's ridicious! You know what! Shut up!" Fin stumbled with a glare at the end of her shaky sentence as Lo and I were cracking up. We were laughing so hard to not notice Fin's death glare. She paddle over to us and flip our boards over so we fell into the wet water. We gasped for air as we came back up.

"What the heck!" Lo cried, "My hair took two hours to fix!"

"And it took one minute to ruin," Fin chuckled, oh revenge is sweet.

"It's not funny, Fin," Lo hissed.

"Oh, yes it is," Fin said in a singsong voice, smiling wryly. I watched as the two thought with each other, they were just two peas in a pot. They were complete opposites; one girly and one sporty. It was a mystery how they are friends. Broseph and Reef paddled up to me with an amused look on each other faces. Lo and Fin were now having a small catfight on their boards.

"What's up with them, brah?" Broseph asked, Reef smirked.

"Probably Fin and Lo fighting over me, the chicks dig the Reefster," Reef said with a smug smile.

"Kind of the opposite," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Reef asked, now he was confused.

"Hair, Lo is mad because Fin ruined her hair," I pointed out, Reef and Broseph let out an 'oh' when Lo is making wild hand gestures to her hair which the guys realize it was a mess. Reef grumbled something and went over to the bickering girls. He said something making Lo and Fin gasped as they push him off his board in result. He crashed into the sea but popped up with his hair ruined and started screeching at them. Now they were fighting.

"Are we the only ones who are sane here?" I asked Broseph, I regret it because I saw my laid-back friend laying on the back of his board eating a sandwhich that he pulled out of his hair. "Uh, nevermind..."

I sighed and watched the scene around me, it was good to be home.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Stoked**

I groaned as I entered out of the small dressing room stall in the staff locker room, they could at least get better uniforms. I was back into my old horrible uniform that looked like a wench dress, I nearly groaned. Kelly smirked smugly when she saw me, "Oh look, fresh meat."

I practically strain myself from rolling my eyes, I could see that Kelly still that mean and bossy person from last summer. "I'm not new Kelly, its' me, Emma." Kelly's eyes widened a little but returned to her normal self and looked me up and down. She huffed, picked up an order, I gasped loudly as Kelly spilled the soup all over me. I looked at my uniform that now had a huge stain on it. I quickly picked up a napkin nearby and tried to pick up the soup stain on my dress. As familiar scent hit my nose, I raised up the napkin and sniffed it. I pulled it away and almost gagged.

"Ugh! I just got clammed chowder again!" I cried, Kelly smiled cockily at me and turned away. As soon as she left, I grabbed a wet washcloth and cleaned off the chowder. After I cleaned up but still smelt bad, Kelly came back and shoved a paper pad and a broken pencil into my hands. "You'll be serving the Lidgemount table this morning, don't screw up again."

I groaned and dragged myself through the doors, I saw the Ridgemount table by Ty. I blinked a couple of times and my knees begin to wobble. He looked twice as handsome from the last time I saw him, I gulped as I felt a new level of nervousness. I bit my lip and looked around for someone to please cover my table. I whimpered a little when I saw no one in sight and worst of all, the Marvins were here. The two annoying twins grew taller but fatter, and they were pulling silverware off the tables and as usual with the parnets doing nothing to stop them.

My thoughts came back to me when the owner of the hotel smashed his fist the table angrily, growling for his family's waitor to serve them. I gulped and made my way over to the table, I grinned weakly at them and held up my pencil ready to take their orders.

"What could I get you, sir?" I asked ignoring the supicious look from Ty.

"We've been waiting for twenty minutes! Are you ready?" he growled, I flinched at his words. Who cares, I can spit in his food. Oh God, Ross is rubbing off on me...

Lo's mom sighed apologeticially, "Let the poor girl go; I will have the French Toast with extra bacon."

I was about to write down her order, when I noticed that stupid mean Kelly gave me a broken one. I groaned, Mr. Lidgemount glared at me.

"Is there anything wrong with my wife's order?" he snapped. I shook my head quickly, "No! Not at all, it's just that Kelly gave me a broken pencil." I purposely said 'broken' a little louder so they would notice it. I turned away and muttered, "Stupid Kelly when her stupid personality that's going to get me fired..."

I grabbed a sharpen pencil, on my way back the Marvin twins set up such a lovely surprise for me. They placed an way over expired cherry pie on the floor, with a rope that I tripped over and landed on. I groaned, snickers filled the DR but with a couple of gasps. Footsteps rushed towards me, George helped me up along with Ty.

"Are you okay my beloved one?" George asked me, I looked up confused. It clearly asked what the hell was going on. Ty looked at him strangely before turning towards me, "Are you okay?"

I giggled, waving him off, "Oh it's okay! The pie broke my fall but I got the pencil!" I waved it in the air. Mr. Lidgemount came over who a geniuney concern look on his face while Mrs. Lidgemount gasped.

"You look so pale! Come on, let's bring her to the penthouse," was the last words I heard before I sort of passed out.

When I awoke, I started freaking out; it's one of those things were people wake up and have no idea where they are. I screamed loudly and Ty came rushing in, "What's wrong?"

Then the familiar surroundings gave me a clue where I was, the Lidgemounts' place. I blinked a couple of times, Ty was about to touch me when I pushed me away, "WAIT! Who goes there!"

Ty chuckled, sitting at the empty space near my stomach as he press a cool hand on my forehead.

"I'm Ty Lidgemount, who are you?" he greeted warmly.

Rolling my eyes, "You know who I am Ty, it's me Emma." I said it as if obvious. Ty gapped, "Emma? Is that really you?" I nodded.

Ty cleared his throat, "Uh-h you c-change differently..."

I gave him a fiesty smirk, "Really now?"

Ty smiled sheepishly, "Really, how do you feel?"

My nose wrinkled, "It feels like I've tripped over a rope and landed on a way over expired pie."

Ty gave me a sheepish smile, "That did happened actually."

"Yeah, those Marvin twins are evil..." I muttered, Ty's eyes widened, "Why do you look so shocked?"

"Those boys are really nice," Ty exclaimed, not believing a word that he was hearing. I snorted, "You can ask anyone who works here, even Lo, that those boys are mean."

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and changed the topic, "Do you feel nauseous?"

I shook my head, "No, I feel fine now." I lifted up my wrist to look at my watch, my eyes widened and I struggled to get up but Ty was holding me down.

"I have to go!"

"Where do you think your going!" I stop wriggling to look at him, he seemed really worried...

But I ignored it, surfing is way more important, "To surf!"

He gave me an odd look, _"You just woke up from fainting and you want to go surfing! You'll kill yourself!" _

I huffed, "No I won't!"

"You are a beginner, you'll kill yourself if you go out."

Now that was just insulting!

"I am not a beginner! I'm becoming more advanced, I have a right!" I exclaimed, the bronze hair teenage boy chuckled.

"There's no amendment for surfing, Emma."

"I'm telling you, Ty! I know how to surf so let me go!" I shrieked, trying but failing to get and just go.

He snickered, what's with this boy and laughing today? Did someone give him laughing gas or something, "No, you know how to drown; there's a difference."

I was about to protest when I had a flashback when I was pissed at Kelly and Lo, went out for a surf, nailed the open-base-air but the I kind of fell into the water. Then Ty had to save me, I growled, "Oh yeah, you saved me..."

"Please rest, okay?" he cooed softly, his large purple eyes plead for me to rest. I sighed, "Fine."

Ty smiled as I sunk farther into the blankets, he tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I had a strange look on my face, he blushed and mumbled a 'sorry' before sprinting out of the room.

A smile crept to my face, I snuggled in the couch and closed my eyes. All of those feelings came back, shivering spine, goose bumps, hot face, and those butterflies in my stomach.

I groaned, "Damnit Ty..."

**Ooh! This is getting good! R&R!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, it's me MKArocks!

I guess you guys figured that this isn't a real, legit chapter but I can tell you that they will come up quickly if you do me this favor.

I would like for you to go over to a new author on Fan Fiction and read her story and reviewing it. I'm a new Beta Reader (yes, I've starting to Beta Reader and I'm open for anyone who wants me to help them out) for her and I think she might appreciate it if you give her your time. Please give her any advice or criticism that you think she needs in order to succeed in her writing. You can say whatever you want about her story. I would really appreaciate that and as a reward (and because I desperately need to), I'll update.

Her penname is **XxXrockaddictXxX **and her story is called "Changes."

Thank you so much!


End file.
